


Treeleap’s Struggle

by Cindypelt



Category: Battle For Dream Island (Web Series), Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Crossover, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29944470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cindypelt/pseuds/Cindypelt
Summary: “Betraying your Clan is a sin, a crime!”A story in which Treeleap struggles leaving DreamClan.—A Warriors/TPOT (BFB) Crossover
Relationships: Four & Leafy (Battle For Dream Island), Four & Tree, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Treeleap’s Struggle

Treepaw’s pads twitched with excitement, feeling the sun’s ray roll down his back. His fur fluffed with joy, puffing his chest proudly as he stood upon the ledge of StoneRock. This was his moment.

“Fleetfoot, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You have received excellent training from Sparkchirp, and you have shown yourself to be swift and understanding. You will be the mentor of Treepaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to him.” Snowystar called out formally, her rasping voice ringing out to her Clan.

Treepaw had never felt this free during a ceremony or a meeting, he was always rounded up in the nursery with the other kits. Besides his adopted siblings Cakekit and Piekit, there wasn’t anyone else to play with. Even Cakekit and Piekit weren’t interested in toying with a moss ball.  
He could hear the Clan’s voice echo throughout DreamClan’s encampment, roaring in approval of his new name. Treepaw couldn’t help but cast a smirk of joy, ripening on his face. I mean, what was he supposed to do?

Snowystar halted and stood to her paws, “that rounds up everything I have to say, meeting dismissed.” With a mighty leap, she struck down onto the ground. Her tail twitched once and she exhaled a grunt of pleasure as she arched her back into a huge stretch.

Treepaw made his way down carefully, unsure of how Snowystar leapt like that. Treepaw then came to a rest, his eyes searching for Fleetfoot. Spotting him, he started weaving past a few warriors who gathered in clusters after the meeting.

“Move out of the way, Treepaw! You just trotted on my tail!” Dappledblaze sneered into his face before he could escape out of her view, and Treepaw’s eyes narrowed. He didn’t want to apologize, but she was a warrior. If she wasn’t, he would’ve wandered off. Though she sure did act like an apprentice. “Sorry…” he replied flatly, and before Dappledblaze could speak, he pushed past her.

“Oh what a lovely day…” he purred to himself despite the kerfuffle as the sun flared, it’s gleam brushing the camp gently.

“Excuse me!” “Alright, X! It’s time for training!” “Pretty please? Me and Cakekit want to ask her so badly!” Were among the few voices he heard from the clamor, and Treepaw couldn’t hear one word or rumor from Fleetfoot. Great, now he was losing track of where he went!  
Halting again as cats would zoom past him, his eyes traced over the camp. Near the nursery was his mother scolding Piekit and Cakekit, “no, no, no..” she hummed, shaking her head. His mother was busy.

Close to the fresh-kill pile was Dappledblaze and Hornetdash, they were sharing fresh kill while gossiping. He scoffed and let his eyes roll, before his gaze followed a trail of pebbles that led towards the apprentice den. Near the apprentice den Bluepaw and Stormpaw were chatting among eachother, well if you could consider that talking. Bluepaw’s ears were lowered to the back of his head, his gaze narrowed toward Stormpaw. Stormpaw was laughing hysterically, as if the most funniest joke had just burst from their mouth.

He quickly stood to his paws, and trotted over towards the apprentice den with a grunt. He knew Bluepaw well, as he had helped to perfect his hunting crouch when he was three moons. He watched as the blue-grey cats turned their heads, and Bluepaw gave a smile. “Hel-“ “Hi Treekit..I mean Treepaw!” Stormpaw would interrupt their brother in their bright voice, beckoning them closer with a flick of their tail. “No, I can’t talk now!” Treepaw giggled with a twitch of nervousness laced in their voice. Bluepaw exhaled a breath of disappointment, “then why are you here? Fleetfoot is talking to Ravenfluff, shouldn’t you go find him?”

Treepaw rolled his eyes with a sigh of disapproval. It was very clear Fleetfoot was fawning over that cat, ever since they got close. Ravenfluff was a raven black she cat with deep amber eyes. Ravenfluff was defensive, but rather hushed up at the same time. “Alright, I’ll go look for them.” Treepaw shook his fur out, “Oh, goodbye Treepaw.” Bluepaw’s muzzle curled up into a bright cheery smile. That was odd for him to see, since Bluepaw wasn’t very genuine with his smiles. Despite this, he was glad to get some help.

“Yeah, bye bye!” Stormpaw added before Treepaw whipped around, only to be greeted by Cakekit and Piekit. “When will we join you, brother?” Piekit whimpered with sorrow clouding her tone, making Treepaw feel pity. “Well...soon enough! Maybe I’ll teach you the hunting crouch.” Piekit’s eyes lit up and Cakekit hopped with joy, “thank you so much!” Cakekit practically screamed out, causing every hair on Treepaw’s back to rise. Treepaw sheepishly shifted to his paws, hoping that Cakekit wouldn’t go over to his mother and start on and on about it.

Thankfully, Cakekit and Piekit didn’t scurry off towards the nursery. Instead, they rushed over to X and Bearpad who were gathered beside the medicine den.

This was one of the greatest days of his life.


End file.
